


简单粗暴白良车 -1

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 开头的一些哔哔叭叭：_(:D)∠)_抱歉带了点设定然后发现还是不应该写设定……根本不会写剧情（给各位跪了）但是去掉前面好像字数比较可怜（。）框在大括号里可看可不看看完生气了请轻点揍我（下次还是纯肉才能正常炖起来）——————分割线——————洗澡间play设定背景：灰姑娘奈良小鹿和王子在一起后，一直被人背后指指点点没有其他公主优秀，灰姑娘奈良小鹿于是开始自我怀疑是不是自己真不值得王子喜欢，有些闷闷不乐。（tmd编不下去了！总之就是找个理由开车就是了！手动拍桌！）
Relationships: Produce 101 JAPAN - Relationship





	简单粗暴白良车 -1

【拧开花洒的开关，微烫的水流从头顶倾泻而下，就像身后紧紧抱住自己的人的体温一样，好像有点过于高了。佐藤来良这样想着，抓住身后的人环在自己胸前的手臂。  
“在想什么呢？”像是察觉到佐藤来良的走神，那人故意紧贴着佐藤来良的耳廓说话。佐藤来良能感觉到两片柔软的，带着温度的东西在耳廓上擦过，那感觉就像是被打火机的火苗撩了一下，有些陌生，又有些期待。  
佐藤来良偏了偏头，不让那人再贴着自己的耳廓，说：“我在想……rukiくん到底喜欢我哪点，我没有什么可以让rukiくん注意到我的地方”说完有些难过地低了低头。  
以为会等来白岩瑠姬的心灵鸡汤，佐藤来良提前做好了心理准备。却没想到白岩瑠姬只是摸了摸自己的脑袋。  
“rairaちゃん总是这样呢，”白岩瑠姬叹了口气，“在舞台上那么耀眼，也只是一个未成年的孩子。”  
“诶？！”佐藤来良惊讶地转过身。水流不断地从脸上滑落，还有蒸腾起的雾气，佐藤来良觉得白岩瑠姬近在咫尺的脸也变得无比遥远，看不明晰。】

白岩瑠姬双手捧着佐藤来良的脸，轻轻地吻了上去。佐藤来良的唇瓣和他本人一样，像甜甜的棉花糖一样柔软可爱。白岩瑠姬忍不住啃咬着佐藤来良的唇瓣，用舌尖触碰吮吸。佐藤来良被咬得嘴唇发麻，一脸委屈地只能发出呜呜的鼻音。白岩瑠姬放开佐藤来良的嘴唇，额头抵着佐藤来良的额头：“我喜欢rairaちゃん不是其他人说的那些，只是因为你是rairaちゃん。”  
“真的吗？”佐藤来良的眼睛亮亮地，泪水已经快要啪嗒啪嗒地掉出眼眶了。白岩瑠姬心疼地吻了吻佐藤来良的眼睛，坚定地说：“真的。”佐藤来良还是没忍住，一颗一颗地掉着金豆豆。白岩瑠姬正想调侃一下他，没想到被佐藤来良抢占先机，两条白藕似的手臂缠上白岩瑠姬的脖颈，吻上白岩瑠姬的嘴唇。  
舌尖撬开齿关，佐藤来良急切地寻找白岩瑠姬的舌，纠缠在一起。唇齿短暂分离的声音被哗哗的水声掩盖掉了，两人纠缠的身影也被水雾笼罩得模模糊糊。  
白岩瑠姬将佐藤来良压在浴室的墙上，单手把佐藤来良的手在头顶禁锢着，另一只手在佐藤来良白嫩的身躯上游走，引得佐藤来良的身躯一阵轻颤。佐藤来良曲起右腿，大腿内侧缓缓摩蹭起白岩瑠姬的腿。白岩瑠姬按住佐藤来良在自己身上点火的腿，有些示威地用自己挺立的性器在佐藤来良的臀间摩擦。  
“呜。。”佐藤来良小声地哼唧了一下，可怜兮兮地看着白岩瑠姬。白岩瑠姬只觉得眼前的佐藤来良仿佛真的变成了一只小鹿，圆圆的眼睛扑闪着，和自己在奈良时候碰见的一只拦路打劫要摸摸的小鹿一模一样。  
白岩瑠姬松开佐藤来良的手，更用力地亲吻佐藤来良。  
佐藤来良单手环住白岩瑠姬的脖子，另一只手握住白岩瑠姬的性器缓缓上下撸动。  
“哈。。。”佐藤来良熟练的动作让白岩瑠姬的呼吸加重。跪立在白岩瑠姬身前，佐藤来良握着柱身，舌尖在性器头部来回舔舐。

（我知道卡肉不对但是我要去做马原作业了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜请轻一点揍我！！！！！！）


End file.
